The JEOL 5-axis stage automation kit and the Gatan tilt/rotation stage, both purchased from this grant, were installed. The tilt/rotation stage is being modified by Gatan according to JEOL to integrate into the stage automation package. The mechanical x-y positional accuracy of the stage allows a position to be re-located within 0.25fm. The goniometer was adjusted by JEOL so that an area of interest can be kept on the screen over the entire tilt range, which is well within the range of electronic image shift (this is important for the implementation of full automation). A program was written to increment the tilt angle by a specified amount. Several low-dose tilt series have been recorded on film. The external computer interface for the microscope will be shipped by the end of the year. The TVIPS slow-scan TV system and automation package requested in this grant will be ordered before the end of the year.